


Lord of the Rings

by Anna_Wing



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Apologies to Sidney Carter, Gen, Poetry, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Wing/pseuds/Anna_Wing





	

I sang in the darkness when the world was begun  
And I sang with my Lord when He sang against the One.  
I fled from the armies when they came across the Sea  
I am the Lord of the Rings, said He.

One Ring, to bring them and to bind  
All men, and dwarves and elven-kind.  
Wherever they are, shall be my mastery  
For I am the Lord of the Rings, said He.

I sang in the fire when the walls came down  
In the blood and ashes of Celebrimbor's town.  
I took back the gifts that he had from Me,  
For _I_ am the Lord of the Rings, said He.

One Ring, to set Me on the Throne,  
The One that I hold is Mine alone  
I'll rule them all, wherever they may be,  
For I am the Lord of the Rings, said He.

I sang and I lied to Ar-Pharazon the brave,  
And laughed to see his land beneath the wave.  
Though my Ring be lost, it will come back to Me,  
For I am the Lord of the Rings, said He.

One Ring, the master of them all,  
While it is Mine, I will never fall.  
I'll rule you all, wherever you may be,  
For I am the Lord of the Rings, said He.


End file.
